


Sharing is Caring

by Cate Shaw (Bluebell84)



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Chris Evans - Fandom, Michael Fassbender - Fandom, Tom Hardy - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fingering, Multi, Orgy, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6817702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebell84/pseuds/Cate%20Shaw





	Sharing is Caring

I kicked off my strappy heels and carried them on one finger. I didn't want to risk snapping an ankle on the sandy walk back to my room. The wrap party had finally dwindled down. After all, it was nearing 4 a.m. I clutched the strip of black and white photos from the party's photo booth and smiled at the crazy faces my friends and I posed for. We were all squished into the booth and I snickered remembering the laughs. 

My favorite was the last one. Hiddles looked like a dork with the comically large sunglasses and even though Hardy wore bunny ears, he still looked intimidating as usual. Michael's eyelids were heavy and his smile was so large, it was easy to tell he'd had a lot to drink. He had his arm around my shoulder and his cheek pressed to the top of my head. Hopefully by now he was sobering up. All I could do was cross my eyes and give duck lips. Benedict was rocking the Blue Steel and poor Chris was laughing too hard at everyone else, his head thrown back and his hand over his left pec.

The last six months have been the best six months of my entire life. It was my first big movie and the cast was killer. I was the newbie and, jokingly, no one let me forget it. 

The film, a cute rom-com about a 30-something career girl using a match-making site to find a husband before her biological clock stopped ticking, was a blast to work on. It certainly didn't hurt that I had at least one intimate scene with each of the guys. Naturally, we all became pretty close. 

The guys already knew each other pretty well but I was grateful to them for taking me under their wings. The first few days of filming were incredibly nerve-wracking but they treated me like we'd been friends forever, aside from the pranks and teasing whenever I'd do something only a newb would do.

The last half of the movie was shot in Hawaii and we all had a bungalow of our own to call home for several weeks. It was a dream come true to wake up to the sound of waves lapping up along the shore. 

"Brie!"

I stopped in my tracks and turned to see Chris headed my direction. I carefully slipped the photo strip into my purse and waited for him to catch up.

"Hey Evans." I smiled as we began walking in step.

"Don't tell me you're done for the night, Brienne," Chris nudged me with his elbow.

I smirked. "At this point, Chris, it's morning. And I just want to sleep for an entire month straight."

"Nooo," he touched my arm and we stopped walking. "Mike wants us for some more partying. Come on, don't make me go by myself."

"Chris, I can barely walk straight! I'll just end up crashing on his couch!"

"I doubt he'd mind. Come on. Come onnn," he pleaded, giving me his best puppy dog eyes, damn him.

"You're evil." I slumped my shoulders, giving in.

"But you love me." He took my shoes from my hand and slipped an arm around me. 

"No, I really don't," I joked.

We walked in silence to Michael's bungalow and as we did, I leant against Chris mostly because I was exhausted, but also because it felt so good to be held against him. His hand had lowered to my hip and as we neared Michael's, he removed his hold on me and took my hand.

I glanced down at our fingers interlacing, blushing furiously. I'm sure he only thought of me like a kid sister but I couldn't help but feel like a school girl with a massive crush. 

Even once we reached Michael's, he didn't let go. With a knuckle of his hand which was holding onto the straps of my heels, he rapped on the door. I could hear others inside. Michael's boisterous laugh grew as the door opened.

"Brienne! You made it! Wasn't sure if Chris would find you. Come in, guys." He stood back and we entered.

Hiddles and Ben sat on opposite ends of the large couch, both with their legs crossed. Hiddles was drinking from a water bottle and almost choked at something Benedict said.

"Hello again, Darling," Benedict smiled as I gave them all a wave.

Hardy was on the small couch, sunk back and man-spreading. He tilted his chin and grunted a greeting our way. There wasn't much room next to him, but I sat next to him anyway and dramatically fell across his lap. All he did was groan. He was a man of few words. It irritated me to no end.

"Oh dear, is she dead?" Hiddles quoted his own character, Loki, of the Thor franchise and actress or not, I couldn't keep a straight face. 

I smiled and opened my eyes, still lying in Hardy's lap. Hardy had placed his arm across my side so I didn't bother to get up since it was actually quite comfortable.

Chris grabbed two beers and stood behind Tom and Ben, tossing one back. Michael sat in the wicker chair between the two couches and yawned.

In true yawning fashion, it was contagious and hit us all. We each yawned and laughed.

"Why are we still up??" I whined.

"The night is young," Michael propped his feet up on the coffee table.

"Are we expecting anyone else?" Hiddles asked no one in particular.

Fassy shook his head. "Nah, it's just us."

Teasing him, I said in a baby voice, "Aw, was Tommy hoping Fiona would be here?"

"Fiona?" Hiddles sat forward and leaned against his knees, his brows furrowed.

"Please." I sat up, Hardy's arm dropping between us. "Everyone knows you have a thing for Fi."

Benedict and Chris muttered in agreement. Hiddles looked completely baffled by their reactions.

"Wait, wait, wait, why would you say that?"

I shrugged. "You flirted with her more than anyone."

"It's true," Hardy chimed in.

"What? I don't flirt," Hiddles sat back and brushed off his knees.

"Hah!" Chris let out a laugh. "You flirt with everyone. Including the men."

"Nah, just you, darling," Hiddles winked back at Chris.

Benedict took charge of the conversation then. "How's everyone feeling about the project?"

"What a strange question to ask on the night we wrapped," I said, bemused. "Is there something bothering you?"

Benedict shrugged. "No, not especially. But I do wonder if we should have done a few extra takes of our bedroom scene," he jested with a sly smile.

I sat up taller, unaware he was only teasing. Like I said, newb here. I took my job very seriously. 

"What are you on about?"

"You know what, I agree," Fassy spoke. "We could have done another take or two as well. Just didn't feel authentic."

"Woah, guys," I was baffled. "You are joking, right? I thought we did great! I mean, David didn't have any problems... I did my best!"

"Woah, love, they're just messing with you," Hardy placed his hand on my knee.

"Sorry, Brienne, seems I hit a nerve," Benedict scratched the back of his neck.

I blushed and sank back into the couch. "I'm just tired. I should probably go back to my room soon."

Of course Hiddles, the most intuitive of the bunch, knew I was keeping something from them. I could see it in his eyes, trying to figure me out.

"What?" I furrowed my brow.

"What exactly did you 'do your best' with?" he implored. 

"Acting, obviously."

"No, darling. Be more specific."

I hated that all eyes were on me now. Normally, I'd love it. I love these guys and it's so much fun to joke around and flirt with them. But now I felt judgement from them and I hated it. 

I pressed my palms to my cheeks and sighed in exasperation.

"The sex scenes. Those aren't easy to do. Okay?"

Fassy chortled, taking a swig of beer. "Not like you're a virgin, Brie!"

"No! Not at all. I just... It's just..."

The men stared at me, anticipating an explanation. My face grew hotter.

"I've just been told I suck at it."

Everyone laughed except Hardy. He simply smirked.

"Please," Chris shook his head in disbelief.

"Seriously! I've only been with two guys before and both of them, not just one! Both of them said I was terrible in bed. Terrible! So yeah, I'm embarrassed and anxiety ridden when it comes to doing the sex scenes."

"Sorry to say it, love, but your exes sound like a bunch of cunts." Hardy pat my knee.

The others agreed.

Hiddles looked disgusted. "A woman should never be told she's bad in bed. How soul crushing that had to be. I'm so sorry, Brie, but Hardy's right."

I shrugged. "I just lack experience, I think."

"Darling, you were incredible. Please don't let a couple of immature boys get to you," Benedict pleaded.

"But hey, if it's experience you're looking for," Chris began, "we are a couple of mature men... Just saying..."

Everyone chuckled a bit uncomfortably. Except Hardy. He only grunted.

"I'm game." Fassy slammed his beer bottle to the coffee table and stood.

"Wha...? Wait, what? Hah, you guys are dorks." I shook my head and playfully glared at Chris for even suggesting such a thing.

But I'd be lying if I said my heart wasn't about to pound directly out of my chest. I could feel sweat dripping down my back but I was pretty sure it had nothing to do with the temperature of Fassy's bungalow.

"We aren't going to fuck," I laughed a little too hard. Damn, for an actress I was terrible at keeping my emotions in check.

"Why the hell not?" Hardy spoke up, surprising me.

I just stared at him, bewildered. "Because... We - I - it's... stop looking at me like that."

Hiddles straightened up. "Brienne, I think we can all agree we are comfortable with each other. It's obvious we've all become incredibly attracted to you, and it's our last night together."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. It was like my wildest dream coming true. But they had to be pulling my leg!

"This is ridiculous, guys. Like a one-at-a-time thing or an orgy?"

Ben cringed. "I hate that word," he laughed, "but, and hear me out, it would certainly make you more 'experienced.'" He used his fingers to air quote the last word.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing," I looked each of them in the eyes, one at a time. Something had completely shifted in the guys. They were, it seemed, dead serious. 

"And you? You're down with this too?" I asked Hardy. 

"Not a fan of sharing, but yes. This one time, sure." He slowly moved his hand up my thigh.

Chris came around the couch and crouched in front of me, hands on my knees. "It's up to you, obviously. What do you think? We'll take care of you."

They each agreed that whatever happened in the bungalow would stay in the bungalow. I knew I could trust them. It was never a matter of trust. It was more or less total disbelief that was holding me back.

"Okay," I squeaked. I had no idea what to do. "How do we do this?"

Chris dropped to his knees and moved in slowly, cupping my jaw in his hands. He roughly kissed my lips which took me by surprise. On set his kisses had been really soft.

I didn't mean to, but I moaned against his mouth. He took advantage of it and pushed his tongue in.

Hardy's hand was still caressing my thigh and I felt I could combust on the spot. I pushed away from Chris to catch my breath and turned to Hardy. We locked lips and I kept ahold of Chris by the shoulder.

Someone stood behind me and ran their fingers down my neck. I broke away from Hardy and lay my head back against the couch, looking up to see Michael staring down at me with lust. He dipped down and cupped my jaw, kissing me tenderly. It was awkwardly sexy being upside-down.

Chris spread my legs apart and pushed himself between them to reach my neck where he passionately peppered kisses. It's very strange and unusual being kissed by more than one person at a time.

Michael pulled away and Chris rose up to meet my lips before standing and pulling me up off the couch. To my surprise, Hiddles and Ben had already begun to remove their slacks. Filled with desire, I moved around the table toward them. They both returned to their spots on the couch and I crouched between them, taking a hardened member in each hand.

Michael and Hardy moved the coffee table out of the way. From the corner of my eye, I could see Chris was undressing. I slowly pumped Ben and Hiddles within the palms of my hands. Their groans completely vanished any feelings of doubt I had. I'd become consumed by lust for each of these men. It was a fantasy coming true before me.

I leaned over and slowly licked the tip of Hiddles' cock before running my tongue down his shaft. The sound he made excited me even more and I wanted to hear Ben make similar noises as well. I switched and ran my tongue over Benedict's erection, making sure to still use my hand on Hiddles'.

I could sense someone behind me as I was sucking hard on Ben. I felt their hands run down my back and slowly lift up my skirt. I moaned as they gently raked their fingernails across the flesh of my ass cheeks before giving me a swift smack. I gasped and pulled off of Benedict to see who it was. Chris wrapped an arm around my front and stuck his hand into my panties. I leaned back against him, still massaging Hiddles and Ben. Our lips met and his fingers traveled south and slowly pressed their way inside of me.

I was more than ready for them. Chris moaned against my lips, feeling me coat his fingers with my arousal.

"Oh fuck," Chris chuckled darkly after breaking our kiss. "You are just dripping wet..." 

I blushed and he kissed me again, fingering me rougher.

"Make sure you share," I heard Hardy grunt. 

I felt him next to me and turned to him, kissing him hard. I've always wondered how his full lips would feel against mine. 

Chris nibbled my neck and thumbed my clit, making me moan. I gripped Hiddles and Ben harder, pumping them up and down.

Hiddles started to stand so I let him go and wrapped my free hand around the back of Chris's head as he scrapped his teeth gently across my shoulder, sending shivers down my spine.

I didn't want Michael to feel left out so I broke away from Hardy and found him playing with himself, a fire burning in his eyes. Chris pulled his hand out of my panties and I fell to all fours and crawled up to Michael, placing my hands on his thighs. Keeping my eyes on his, I leaned forward and took all of him into my mouth. 

His cock was overwhelming and I couldn't wait to ride it. Hiddles dropped down onto the floor and told me to lift my knee up. He scooted over until I was able to straddle his mouth. While I sucked on Fassy, Hiddles sucked on me. He cupped my ass and held me firm against him. 

Hiddles moved his tongue expertly, coaxing the start of an orgasm. I pulled away from Fassy's erection and cried out, which only encouraged Hiddles even more.

Before I could reach the summit and crash into the pure bliss of my orgasm, I felt the fire hot stab of a knife in my back. I couldn't even scream, I was too shocked. Fassy yelled and jumped out of his seat. The commotion startled Hiddles who pushed me off of him.

I fell to the ground, writhing in pain, trying and failing miserably to remove the knife from my back.

I gasped like a fish out of water, searching, wild-eyed, for answers. Benedict's eyes mirrored my own, his hands over his mouth in shock. Chris was sobbing, shouting "NONONONONO!"

And Hardy... Hardy stood over me, glaring at all the other men. "I told you, I don't share."


End file.
